


Birthday Wishes

by HannahViBrittania



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahViBrittania/pseuds/HannahViBrittania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Riza Hawkeye's birthday. What did Roy Mustang get her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

"Open it!' Sounds of laughter filled the air as Edward and Alphonse Elric leaned in closely watching her hold a neatly wrapped up gift box. Not wanting to tear up the wrapping paper too much she carefully unwrapped it and opened the box.

Flowers, with the silkiest texture to their petals and colored in the most beautiful shade of purple. There was no real way to describe them.

"Do you like them?" Alphonse's worried voice rang out snapping her out of her trance. And despite himself Edward seemed worried as well. She responded with an affirmative yes. Except there was one problem. A vase, without one she was sure they would die in a few weeks tops.

"Lieutenant." Roy Mustang appeared behind her making her jump. Holding a wrapped up box. He handed her the box which was obviously wrapped up by someone else. The neatness of it was something she knew he couldn't replicate. Reaching for it she carefully unwrapped the box and took whatever it was out of it.

"Colonel this is.." Her voice trailed of as she held a vase which was decorated in pictures of flowers. Roy spoke up, "If I recall correctly you said you didn't own one." She didn't. Glancing at the Elric brothers she figured out that this had been planned. They got the flowers and Roy got the vase.

It was as if Edward sensed something in the room. He stood up and walked into the kitchen with Al following in suit. With them alone now Roy stared at Riza and leaned in closer and closer, with the gap between them almost filled Roy leaned in more and kissed her.

Bliss. A feeling of pure happiness filled her being, but did she deserve this? Riza didn't think she did she had killed people in a war, even if it was an order from the military she was the one that pulled the trigger. However she did fight against Father and the homunculi. And after that she helped Roy become Fuhrer and their Country was on its way to becoming a democracy. And the Ishvalan's were getting their homeland back.

Any other day Riza Hawkeye was sure she would have pulled away from Roy Mustang's kiss, She didn't know if it was because of the happiness she felt then but when she asked herself, 'Do I deserve this happiness?' She was finally able to say Yes. And she kissed back.

 


End file.
